fandom_of_shugo_charafandomcom-20200213-history
Ayumi Mouri
She's one of the characters in Shugo Chara Kirakira. She an honary Observer. She lives in a house that she lives with her parents. She appeared in season 1 of ep 1. She wants to be a event planner. She is 13 years old but turn 14 years old at some point in season 2 and turn 15 years old at some point in season 3. Appearance She has Short brown wavy hair, tan skin and brown eyes. Personality She's outgoing, and kind but when it comes to Heart Eggs she becomes very serious and focus on the tasks in front of her. She has a strong and hopeful heart, making her immune to falling into despair. History For nearly all generations she and her family and relatives have the power to revive broken or destroyed X-eggs and/or X-characters. It takes some energy out of them. They are able to sense feelings of other people and in their hearts, sense X-Eggs and communicate with X-Eggs and X-Chara's. She wants to become a Fashion Designer when she grows up. She has 1 Shugo Chara. She lives in a house that she lives with her parents. She has a big family. She and her family are able revive broken or destroyed X-eggs and/or X-characters no matter what place and/or time they are, they teleport the pieces to themself and put their hands over them, the a blue glow appears inside and when uncovered it with the hands the egg is restored and purified, which than and goes to it true owner. They were even able to revive the broken eggs that were destroyed by Ikuto, Easter and Utau or by themself. She and her relatives and family knows all secrets towards the Heart Eggs and Guardian characters. They wrote down all the info they know about the Heart Eggs, Shugo Chara, X-Eggs and X-Chara's etc in a big book with unlimited pages that they created. She has 6 friends with each one of them in each continent beside Asia who has the same powers as her and whose families has the same powers as her families. Ayumi used to live Osaka before she and her family discovered Eternal Gem and moved to help out the Paladins in order to stop them. Guardian Characters Mayu She comes from Ayumi love of fashion and sewing also Ayumi dream to become a fashion designer. And wanting to free and confident. She's outgoing, confidant, free, fashionista, stylish and kind. Powers Like her family and relatives, She have the power to revive broken or destroyed X-eggs and/or X-characters And no matter what place and/or time they are, they teleport the pieces to themself and put their hands over them, them a blue glow appears inside and when uncovered it with the hands the egg is restored and purified, which than and goes to it true owner. but takes some energy out of her. Able to sense feelings of other people and in their hearts, sense X-Eggs and communicate with X-Eggs and X-Chara's. She, her family and relatives were even able to revive the broken eggs that were destroyed by Ikuto, Easter and Utau or by themself. She can senses the emotions in other people's hearts but it's not so great since she can't always do it and the only thing she can feel is the basic emotions. If one feeling is drowned out by another one, it'll be harder for Yuki to sense it deep down in the heart and it takes energy out of her too. If Ayumu is distracted it will be harder for her to focus on someone's heart. It's a gift she has from her great-grandmother who was a shrine priestess. She can communicate with X/?-Eggs and X-Charas. She can sense X/?-Eggs and X-Charas like charas, and can also tell how powerful they are. She has a power that is different from Amu’s, similar to the Humpty Lock, similar to the Dumpty Key and similar to charas, too, but still very different. She has a power that is even stronger than the Humpty Lock. She cans also sense X eggs, or any other heart eggs that have changed. She has the power to give othe powers related to Heart Eggs and Guardian Characters. In Season One ep 15 Ayumi reveal at she has the power of precognition but it will only come to her when she need some to its the most. More powers Ayumi has, but she can't wake them yet, and she doesn’t want to unless she truly needs them. She also has the power of duplication in season 1 episode 26. Ayumi unlock her power of telekinesis in season 1 episode 62. She also reveal to have empathetic powers and retrocognition in season 1 episode 51. Character Change Mayu Phrase: Surprise, Party, Events Attacks: Party Shield - she uses a lavender rectangle give as a shield. What happens: she gets planning for a event as quickly as possible. It also can be triggered if someone mentions an event that is going on and needed help. Character Transformation Name: Surprise Planner Appearance: she looks like Mayu but she with White rectangles on the dress with frills. Attacks: Sparks Tornado - blue rectangles made of energy come out and purfiy the enemies. Whirlwind Surprise - A whirlwind Paper Rectangles made up of different colors are used for distraction. Bliss Future Ayumi gain this Tranformation in the final episodes of season 2. Ayumi wears a silver long-sleeve top, grey short gloves, a silver long balloons skirt and platinum colored sandals with white beads. Attack: Luminous Pop - Ayumi draws grey rectangles which go foreward can be used as an attacks and purification. Relationships Family Aoi Mouri (Mom) Wataru Mouri (Dad) Satoshi Mouri (Great Uncle) Mr and Mrs Suzuki (Maternal Grandparents) - They were good friends of the Hoshina's but they keep they're friendship a secret by a request from themselves. Trivia *She has a big family. *She and her relatives and family knows all secrets towards the Heart Eggs and Guardian characters. *She's immune to Tadase Sparkle Attack. *In ep 4 It was revealed that Ayumi ancestor was the one who first discovered the Heart Eggs and that her Great Uncle Satoshi was the First Guardians former mentor and their family has created a book with unlimited pages that Contains all info about the Guardian Characters and the Heart Eggs and that when new information is discovered it's written in the book which can only be open of those who are descendants their ancestor called Dreamy Book. It also reveal that Satoshi and other members of Ayumi family has the same powers as her. Category:LunarSolar Category:Characters